


Your Majesty

by somethingsomething



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes the way "Your Majesty" sounds on Caine's tongue, on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.

She likes the way “Your Majesty” sounds on Caine’s tongue, on his lips – like he believes it, believes her. It also sounds damn sexy, like a moan or something that could very easily turn into a plea. She likes the idea of that, of him, though those wings are going to be a little tricky now that she thinks about it. Maybe if they –

“Does Your Majesty see something of interest?” Caine asks.

Jupiter jerks back to the present and fights off a blush. “Interest? Not really, no,” she says. She hides her smile (and blush) as she bends down to finish buckling on her boots.

“Well. In that case,” Caine says as he steps up onto the building’s ledge while still facing her. God his thighs look good in those tight black pants. “Then perhaps we can find something more interesting for Your Majesty.” He grins at her and falls backwards off the ledge, wings tucked in close to his back.

Jupiter laughs and steps off after him.

 

Later, windswept and windburned, they touch back down on the same rooftop.

“Where are you staying?” she asks. It’s a slightly circumspect way to ask “How long are you staying?” but it works.

Caine looks at her from the corner of her eye and smiles. “Just a small space I found. Would Your Majesty like to see it?” He pauses right before he says “Your Majesty,” as though they’re special, precious words. More likely that he’s teasing, with the way he’s ducking his head.

Two can play at that. Jupiter strikes what she hopes looks like a royal (or entitled? She’s still not entirely sure on the distinctions) pose, all pointed chin and loosely held limbs. “Her Majesty would.”

 

“Just a small space I found” turns out to be a penthouse suite in downtown.

“Caine!” she says when he’s through the portal in the floor-to-ceiling glass window. “This is stealing!”

“Techincaly Your Majesty owns Earth, including this suite, so it’s not stealing.” He’s wearing the small smile and hiding his face again. Jupiter sighs.

“At least it’s a hotel and not one of the places I clean,” she says as she walks around the room.

“Is it to Your Majesty’s liking?” Caine asks.

She turns back to him. The nearly hidden request – search? – for approval makes her wonder if Caine really shook all of the pack instincts he was born with.

She smiles at him and looks him over. “It is.”

He grins at her, a full smile that he doesn’t try to hide. His wings reach her first as he walks to where she’s stopped in the middle of the living area, and she’s already fighting off delighted laughter when his lips reach her last.

 

Caine looks even better out of his tight black clothes than he does in them. Jupiter mostly knew this already (the sight of him at Stinger’s house Is still tattooed across her brain), but it was altogether different to see him standing before her with his clothes thrown across the bedroom floor and mixed with hers, and his cock half filled between his legs.

“Does Your Majesty see something of interest?” he asks.

Jupiter, sitting on the bed, leans back onto her elbows and spreads her legs a little. She wonders if he can smell her yet, even across the room. “Interest?” She rolls her head to the side and back, pretending to think about it. “Perhaps. I think a closer inspection is in order,” she says.

Caine smiles, already back to the small, quiet ones, and he moves towards her. He kneels in front of her and says, “If it pleases Your Majesty,” with his hands, warm and calloused from a lifetime or more of soldiering, sliding up her knees to the tops of her thighs.

“If it pleases you,” she says, opening her legs for him.

“It does,” he says.

She’s had sex a few times with other (wholly human) men, but nothing serious. Or recent, if the way the shivers running along her spine from the barest touches of Caine’s mouth and fingers are anything to judge by.

It doesn’t take much for her to come softly against his mouth, and almost nothing at all for him to stroke her back up to a second one. After, he crawls up the bed to wear she lays panting, his wings spreading over her.

“That,” Jupiter says when she can keep enough air in her lungs, “was very interesting.”

Caine smothers a laugh against her neck.

Jupiter nudges him with her elbow and turns to face him.

“I’m glad I could be of service to Your Majesty,” he says with laughter still heavy in his words.

Jupiter rolls her eyes but smiles all the same. “You can call me Jupiter,” she says. She turns on her side and hooks a leg over Caine’s hip.

“You told me that you like it when I say it, that it ‘gets you going,’” Caine says. Jupiter shivers at the look he gives her. The wolf genes suddenly seem a little more real.

“Well then,” she says as she rolls him onto his back and reaches for the condom she’d thrown onto the bed when they were shedding clothes, “far be it from me to dissuade a sky jumper.”

Caine groans as she rolls the condom over him, but his wings shift against the covers as though he’s preening. God he looks even more beautiful all spread out beneath her.

“Perhaps this is the reason you aren’t married,” he says.

Jupiter gasps and pinches a nipple. “Caine!”

He laughs and sits up. “I’m sorry,” he says with his lips soft on her and his fingertips ghosting along her ribs. She pushes him back down against the mattress he pulls away.

“You’ll have to work harder than that,” she says, feigning haughtiness.

“If it pleases Your Majesty,” Caine says with a look that Jupiter hesitates to call adoration.

“Oh,” she says as she takes his cock in her hand and guides him into her, “it will.”

Caine groans again, and then again when she rolls her hips. Jupiter grins.

 

Later, Jupiter lies with her head pillowed on Caine's chest, the tips of his wings tracing gentle pattern along her arm.

“You liked me begging,” Caine says. He sounds far away, as though he’s just about to fall asleep and this is a thought he doesn’t want to forget.

Jupiter hums and smooths her hand across his chest. “If it pleases the sky jumper,” she says.

Caine huffs a laugh. “It does.”


End file.
